weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nour T
Would you of said yes? Luialleo (talk) 12:33, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm with you........as the weakness left this world, and ulona, and you........I am coming with you....Angryfaicgee (talk) 16:39, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I'M GLAD UR BACK :) LLRweegee (talk) 21:40, January 24, 2014 (UTC) UR BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nour, how dare you make adolfgee? Nazis are not allowed! Only mahziis!--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 12:58, January 27, 2014 (UTC) will you still include me in the new episode of rise of al qaeegee Angryfaicgee (talk) 14:56, January 28, 2014 (UTC) CHAT!!! I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 14:56, January 29, 2014 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia - Puralleo LriGee. (talk) 13:09, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Nour, can you please AlphaColor the background for this image? Please? :) LriGee. (talk) 19:02, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for adding AlphaColor to the background of LriGee! But you didn't have to edit the other stuff though... But who cares, it looks good! THANK YOU! CHAT ~ PURALLEO CHAT I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 15:17, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Your toon spongebo looks better then the original spongebo xD--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:12, February 8, 2014 (UTC) 1. yes, your characters will be in as secondary chracters] 2. niogee -swift CHAT I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 12:46, February 10, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Ignore What My Signature says. I Think SOme Dumb Person Edited it. AWESOME!!!!!!¡!!!!--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 12:50, February 10, 2014 (UTC) CHAT NOW! ~ PURALLEO CHATI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 13:21, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I need u to come to puralleos garn wiki chat find the link in my blogs LLRweegee (talk) 21:45, February 10, 2014 (UTC) CHAT PLEASE. EVERYTIME YOU GOT THE CHANCE, CHAT!!! I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 21:33, February 12, 2014 (UTC) CHAt I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 19:02, February 13, 2014 (UTC) finally finished using paint tool SAI! phew! so hope u liked it. well yeah :/ but i got bored and made this in my grandmashouse for 1 hour... Hey, Nour if you have time, look at this. Copy X (talk) 18:56, February 21, 2014 (UTC) http://angrycore.deviantart.com/art/Nourcore1592-435706726?ga_submit_new=10%253A1393008923 No problem. I am going to do requests if someone wanrs to be drawn like a ccore. --Copy X (talk) 00:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) AHEM! NOUR! IF WE REMOVE FAKEEGEES, THIS MEANS WE REMOVE US! DON'T LISTEN TO LLR! HE HAS A SCREW LOOSE! OK?! I AM AFRAID THAT LLR IS JUST TRYING TO STOP US FROM DOING ANYTHING!(caps lock was on) Copy X (talk) 07:17, February 23, 2014 (UTC) i am not making this up. Sling King (talk) 10:52, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Just do the video i requested ok? Of Ultimate Rage with my Ultimate form or if you dont i will be joining al qaeegee the deadline is March 5 CHAT I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 17:51, March 3, 2014 (UTC) CHATI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 18:00, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Nour... YOUR FANART IS GREAT, WAY BETTER THAN MINE! Will you include me in the next episode of rise of al qaeegee, you said, that u will Yoshiki (talk) 19:25, March 4, 2014 (UTC) HEY! I MADE DEENKEY KOONG!!!I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 13:10, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Nouri Ur page was good but btw super bio man sprites and stuff as baby fortran but it was. Good page ik u can make more good ones but remember super bio man = Baby fortran --LLRweegee (talk) 14:43, March 6, 2014 (UTC) NOUR, WE NEED TO TALKI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 18:04, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Lets Talk about NonɹפoplʎƖϛ6ᄅI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 18:30, March 7, 2014 (UTC) SOrry For Absence. Im Making A Audio Poop Which Is A Youtube Poop With No Video. And NO I Cant Send it.I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 12:35, March 8, 2014 (UTC) So Chat PleaseI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 12:35, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok and thanks. Also, I'm making a new form of Sqeegee called Demon Sqeegee for my new story Youtube Poop- the Rise of Sqeegee 7. His article may be on this wiki soon. Can I make Angryfaicnour? In case you do not know, it is a fuse between you and me. If you disagree, I will understand you. Yoshiki (talk) 18:55, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. How do you make that effect on your eyes? You know, blue-ish? Yoshiki (talk) 12:58, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 02:39, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Dear NourGodly, Please look at the link or something.... http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NourGodly1592/Fan_Picture_Contest please just look. I made your form To make Weegee move his hand I copied his arm and put the layer of it in front of him, then I redrew the rest of his body behind it. After that I kept rotating his arm in each picture I used to make it look like he was moving his arm. Russmarrs2 (talk) 03:48, March 14, 2014 (UTC)Russmarrs2 Thank you very much Nour! I LOVE the remake! I maybe will make you into a bureacrat because your active and help weegeepedia! P.S I know why you used RAINBOW Tylenol XD (to bad the creator of the songs is a furry :p)--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 10:19, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Plz Chat --The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 01:25, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ChatThe Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 11:42, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Nouri if. Deleted paperio I will revive masesh If u delete paperio page I will revive Masesh and it better not be remade! ---- Chat The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 19:51, March 21, 2014 (UTC) I Summon You, O Godly One The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 16:15, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat --The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 11:17, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Can you please make a NourGodly of yourself? I have the name: *NourNourly9999 Just asking. --TheMoarKrabsSquirrel (talk) 00:13, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Fusions About Fusions Let's Talk About The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 11:31, March 28, 2014 (UTC) So, Fusions? Sorry. ME BUSY. The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 11:41, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hai. Fusion Chat Plz The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 11:50, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Wut is ur request? ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 15:30, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Can i create a topic about the "Weegeepedia Civil War" ?ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 19:59, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Why did you edit my luegi page!? you made it immune! i made that page, he wasn't meant to look like that! The user loan has entered greegee wikia we must do something!LLRweegee (talk) 20:25, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Also he's on your wikia!LLRweegee (talk) 20:26, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ChatThe Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 22:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) my miiverse profile and 2 of my drawings :D Cuddles remade paperio talk to him Opps srry I didn't mean to bother u I meant to talk to another admin. ---- Hey, nour! I changed my mind. I will make the fusion between me and you. P.s. Can you tell me, how do you make that effect on your eyes. --Yoshiki (talk) 15:31, April 7, 2014 (UTC) comment by jareck hi I see you made a lawlton! But there is somethings wrong with it. 1. It should have a color from Weegee. 2. It is walking. Lawltons can't walk. 3. Lawltons have dark red shoes. I'm not saying it's bad. Just a few mistakes At least someone decided to make one. Opigee (talk) 18:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Opigee I want to talk with you on your wiki ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 14:51, May 8, 2014 (UTC) hi... What Bank are you talking about? Erisolsprite (talk) 13:02, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Wanna chat? Btw I know you came and I wasn't there. I opened chat and left but forgot to close it out. Opigee (talk) 23:51, June 20, 2014 (UTC) WOW where did you get the new avatar? It looks so creepy!--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:53, July 11, 2014 (UTC) It's great! Opigee (talk) 18:01, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Nour,remember me?Its Me , Awesome. Please Come At chat.~~Awesomedude75 Wow really? That's cool you wanna be friends with me. I'll add you in the army. Oh by the way that was me that commented on you in russmars' video ~~Gabeharrison49: The Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ (Talk) read So, remember when you said you wanted to be friends? Well Tomorrow I'll be on Chat all day 11:00 AM to 11:00 PM on my wiki (Gabgee Wiki) we can talk there ~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 04:47, July 26, 2014 (UTC) (Talk) Come here to the link: http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sling_King/Gee_Comics_2! Sling King (talk) 08:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC) GO TO CHAT Sling King (talk) 13:07, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 11:00, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Dear Nour, i cannot go to chat cause i do not know what is the problem. I know you are my friend but i am not doing the glitches. Lets just talk in talk pages. Sling King (talk) 11:08, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You stole my least favorite pages... The Veteran 01:22, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 14:18, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Lets chat in my wikia! If that does not work then your wikia! slingking.wikia.com Hey Nour, like my signature? [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 04:14, August 8, 2014 (UTC) GO to my wikia. [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 04:24, August 8, 2014 (UTC) slingking.wikia.com go to my wikia! slingking.wikia.com Hey can you send me the True Ultimate Form NourGodly and the Weegee sprites you made? Thanks. SwiftVisionX (talk) 20:26, August 9, 2014 (UTC) You should make a YTP form, I might do that for one of my fakegees as well. [[User:Weegee_Clone_7734|'W̸͟͢͡E̸͘͞È҉G҉̵̵́̀E̵͢E̵̕͏!́́!̀͘!̷̢͢͞ ']] Go to chat now [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 06:14, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Go to my wiki: http://slingking.wikia.com/wiki/Sling_King [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 07:54, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Sony Vegas = Collab Video So... this may be weird but I wanna make a collab. I make a "unlisted" YouTube video, you download it and edit it with your video... just a thought I checked your history, and it showed that I only removed your Administrator rights. This means that you were never specifically a "chat moderator", just that being an Administrator automatically gives you the same rights as chat moderators. [[User:Thejyc|''The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] Go back to chat! [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!]] ﻿ 10:48, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Toon Minecraftkid V2 Hey Nour can you make toon Minecraftkid V2 I feel like the original sucks. BTW I asked YOU because you the best sketcher on weegeepedia. so plz here is picture for editing Good Luck. Okay THANK YOU, I'll message you when I'm ready where should we collab (you have two options Google+ or I make a video and you edit it into yours.) --~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 21:07, August 26, 2014 (UTC) (Talk) BTW... Lol nothing Thanks for the Ultimate Armageddongee pic :D The Red And Blue Demon (talk) 17:32, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Can you make Marleeguigi and Grarleeguigi 2.0s? Opigee (talk) 23:30, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! =) Opigee (talk) 19:02, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Why don't you make a Yushee called NourDino1932? [[User:Sling_King|'''Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!]] ﻿ 02:49, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to chat today? I'm active for the night... [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 11:04, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Go back to chat, i only restarted and crashed... [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 01:43, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Go to chat at 10:00 PM in my country okay? [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 02:24, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Nour,pls SanicGee has returned! He posted bad stuff on my wiki! Please ban him. Felix the Cat123 September 13,2014- Saturday 1:22 P.M (UTC) Felix the Cat123 (talk) 17:22, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Go back to chat, i was watching the 7D. [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 11:05, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Can you go to chat? If you do, go there... [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 14:54, September 22, 2014 (UTC) can you make a toon gabgee --~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 20:46, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat! [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 05:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Come back!!!! [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 08:23, October 4, 2014 (UTC) GO TO CHAT! [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 10:00, October 9, 2014 (UTC) , I made this fun new wiki, where you can do whatever you want! Here's the link! http://the-whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/The_Whatever_You_Want_Wiki 5327-2130-8884 3ds code. The good side of Sephiroth 20:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC), (Talk) Come back to chat! [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 11:50, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Nour, played in the Pikacraft server? [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 12:51, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Your past has come back to haunt you NourGodly. I had to come and warn you that NourMeegee has come back from the dead and is planning to hunt down Zetaweegee and possibly you. Dark Lord of the Sith (Talk) December 1st, 2014 8:35 PM Central و و و http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IM_STILL_ALIVE/A_WIKI_IN_NEED._MUST_READ. KILLING ME WON'T UNDO WHAT HAS BEEN DONE (talk) 08:52, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I may have started a few monthes ago but i read your weegeee/fakegee and it was amazing AHEM. Your, Userpage, Has some false information AKA FAQ's section. The Malleo With The Golden Hat #puralleoiscool 18:30, March 1, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by remake? Swift (talk) 05:19, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll probably make it by Saturday. Can I use him in the series later on? Swift (talk) 22:35, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Here it is. Hope you like it.User909 (talk) 19:46, July 30, 2015 (UTC)User 909, AKA 909. Hey Hey, I heard your question about sucking and I'm sorry to see you ban me from chat then you think you suck. Sorry. Nour, Can I make a character called NourPeanuteegee in Peanuteegee Wikia? Problem Solver (talk) 18:21, August 29, 2015 (UTC) It's me The Malleo With The Golden Hat #puralleoiscool 01:32, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me,why you leaved the chat in the instant I said Hi to you?MAKE A WISH (talk) 15:34, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Can you please come back to chat?We stopped talking about FNAF.MAKE A WISH (talk) 15:28, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Can you please come to chat? Thanks!MAKE A WISH (talk) 17:46, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Can you come back to chat again ? Thanks!MAKE A WISH (talk) 15:06, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me,THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU LEAVE CHAT,AFTER I SAID HI TO YOU! WHATS GOING ON?!MAKE A WISH (talk) 16:28, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Question Who is Nour's 4th son? YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 03:34, December 2, 2015 (UTC) COME BACK TO CHAT! Pls. --- It's me (talk) 19:33, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Pls Nour, come to chat. We miss you :( The 909th fungus. (talk) 19:34, December 4, 2015 (UTC)909 Can you come to chat,please? I was afk because my mom was in the PC.It's me (talk) 10:04, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Can you come to chat right now? And I said come! C-O-M-E!Merry Chirstmas!!!! 15:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Please.....COME TO CHAT..FGDSG COOO-M-EEE Merry Chirstmas!!!! 20:47, December 25, 2015 (UTC) "Nick is snapped"? You know, after your "Nick is snapped" blog post I should be as mad as that time I made HulkGodly and you went all mad at me. But nuh. I am just trying to get myself banned. For a year. In happiness - the seeds of independence. In independence - the seeds of revolt. (talk) 11:30, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey Nour! Just wanted to leave there a little thing i did The Ultimate Fandom Remover 20:49, April 6, 2016 (UTC) WHy the heck you left chat when I said HI??!!! The Confederate States of America's attack on the United Kingdom of Finnittania (Aka Finn vs Confederates) Check this blog out, it will be the sequel to your RP, about the USSR's invasion of your Norish country. Believe in the Anime Finn who believes in you! 01:56, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Come to chat to talk please.Mr.AD,The Red Shockwave! (talk) 18:09, May 24, 2016 (UTC)